


Easier by far

by Bloody_Raven232



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232





	Easier by far

It would be easier my love, easier by far  
To stand at the top of a mountain and count every flake of snow  
It would be easier my dear, easier by far  
To stand in the middle of a storm and count every drop of rain

It would be easier, far easier to do this  
Than list the whys I love you  
For I could have a hundred years and be only half way through  
All the many reasons why my heart is yours

I could spend a year talking about your laugh  
And how the sound of it lightens the darkest of my days  
How it makes my own more frequently heard  
And how it saved my life more times than you could ever know 

I could spend a decade talking about your eyes  
The many types of light I saw within them  
The sparks of mischief, joy happiness, love the life I saw  
Shining through their bottomless depth

I could tell you about the greatness of love  
The dizzying high, the breathless rise  
The sudden fall, the crashing drop and shattering landing  
That left me in too many pieces to name

It would be easier my heart, easier by far  
To stand in the centre of the desert and count every grain of sand  
It would be easier my world, easier by far  
To count every star in the sky and pluck them from the heavens 

It would be easier, far easier to do this  
Than list the ways you broke my heart


End file.
